Mending the Pieces
by eternallyerik's
Summary: After Rhett leaves Scarlett is determined to change in her life. What happens when an accident happens and an injured Rhett comes back to their house in order to be nursed? Will Scarlett ever redeem herself for Rhett. Or is his love just out of her reach?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Scarlett sat numbly on the steps. He had left her. Rhett had truly left her. Why? Why does everyone she loves leave her? She was truly all alone. The hard cold exterior layer of Scarlett's heart broke. Her tears flowed heavily down her face, her thin frame shaking with sobs. She just wanted to be able to have a nice big cry. She finally allowed herself to mourn. For too long she had buried her true emotions and feelings. She grieved for her miscarried baby. She grieved for Bonnie. She grieved for her parents. She grieved for Rhett. She grieved for Melanie. She let out a strangled scream. She was too young to bear this burden. Mellie, her best friend in the world was gone. Her husband had left her. All rational thoughts left as she imagined how wonderful it would be to be dead. There would be no pain or stress. She would see her parents, Mellie, Bonnie, her baby. _No_. Scarlett thought with a pang. _I would go to hell for all the pain I have caused everybody. _She rocked back and forth with her fist in her mouth to keep from screaming aloud.

* * *

Soft feet pattered down the stairs. "Mamma?" Wade and Ella crept to her. They had heard Rhett leave. They looked in horror as they watched their mamma cry. Something was wrong. Their mamma never cried. Wade knelt down next to Scarlett and gently brushed the tears from her face. "Don't cry, Mamma." he said kindly, holding her hand.

* * *

Scarlett took deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. Wade's innocent act of kindness touched her vulnerable heart. No, she was not alone. She had Wade, Ella, and Mammy. They would be fine. She would protect them and give them everything she could, especially a caring mother. She saw Ella standing timidly next to her. Her heart broke for the third time that day. First, Mellie died. Then Rhett had left. And now, her own children were afraid of her. She gathered Ella up on her arms and set her in her lap. Ella looked at her mother with wide eyes. Her mother was different. "Where did Uncle Rhett go?" Wade asked nervously. He did not want Uncle Rhett to be gone a long time. His mother always cried when Uncle Rhett was gone and that made him sad. Scarlett stroked Ella's hair while contemplating an answer.

"Uncle Rhett had to go on a long trip and will not be back for a while." She spoke, her voice trembling with sorrow. Ella turned around.

"It's okay, Mamma. He will be back soon. We will not let you be lonely." Scarlett hugged Ella tightly, wondering why she had despised them so before. They were so sweet and loving.

"You all run off to bed. I will see you in the morning, darlings." Wade and Ella nodded diligently and scampered off to bed.

* * *

Scarlett wearily trudged up the stairs. She mechanically undressed and put on her nightgown. She removed the pins from her bun. She took a thin ribbon and tied her hair back, to fatigued to braid it. She sank into her bed, emotionally and mentally drained. She lay on her side of the bed. When she looked at Rhett's empty place she burst into tears.

* * *

"_You killed me, Mommy." Bonnie appeared out of nowhere. "You didn't love me." She spoke sweetly, her voiced tinged with sadness._

"_No, no, Bonnie, I love you!" Scarlett replied, her voice laced with desperation. Scarlett reached out to hug her, but Bonnie disappeared._

"_You killed me, Scarlett." Melanie appeared. "You did not truly love me."_

"_No, Mellie! I love you!" Scarlett spoke shrilly in desperation. She reached out to hold her but Melanie ha disappeared as Bonnie had. Scarlett sank to the ground. All of a sudden a flurry of voices surrounded her._

"_You killed me." Her father spoke gruffly. "How could you do this to our family?"_

"_You killed me." Her mother spoke softly. "I thought I taught you better than this?"_

"_You killed me." Frank said. "You deceived me and broke my spirit."_

"_You killed me." Charles spoke accusingly. "I thought you loved me."_

"_No! No!" Scarlett screamed while covering her ears in attempt to block the voices out. "No! No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

* * *

Scarlett jerked awake, her cold sweat causing her nightgown to stick to her body. She shakily got out of bed and slipped on her robe and slippers. She walked down to the kitchen, her padded feet hardly making a sound. She sat on a stool, immersed in her thoughts. "Child, what you doin' up? Mammy's concerned voice startled Scarlett. She sighed.

"Mammy?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Rhett's leaving me."

"I figured as much." Scarlett broke down.

"But I love him so much! But I do not know how to get him back or if I ever will!"

"Child," Mammy spoke wisely. "If the good Lord wants you and Rhett to be together, He will send a sign. You just have to be patient." Scarlett sat silently, absorbing Mammy's words of wisdom. She stood up. Mammy was right and she was not going to spend another moment sobbing about what she could have done. What was done is done. Nothing she could do could change that. All she had left was the future. She thanked Mammy for the advice and went back to bed. She fell asleep shortly after. No nightmares plagued her mind but she had no dreams, there was just peaceful darkness. Tomorrow was a new day, and she was a new Scarlett.

* * *

Please review? If I do not get reviews I may not update. All comments are welcome! (except negative ones) If you review I will bake you cookies!!! readers drool with delight 


	2. Chapter 2

Months and months passed since Rhett left. At first, Scarlett did not think she could survive, but Wade and Ella had started to fill the void in her heart the best they could. She divided her time between managing the house and spending time with Wade and Ella. She taught Ella how to knit and sew; played dolls with her; and taught Ella how to make delicious pastries. She played, or attempted to play, toy soldiers with Wade and played catch with him. After supper, she would gather them in front of the fireplace in the drawing room and tell them stories of her past. Of course she had to omit things and change things around, but her children loved the stories and they would never know the difference. The memory of their cold and distant mother faded into nothing as they grew more confident in Scarlett's love for them, and their love for Scarlett.

* * *

The people in Atlanta had a harder time accepting Scarlett again. But slowly, when they saw the new devotion and love for her children, their cold exterior shell melted away. Scarlett was once again invited to tea, and to parties, and to dinners. She accepted all of them only with the assurance that she could bring her children. She began to laugh again. She enchanted everyone she met, with her tinkling soft laugh and her charming smile. The older women such as Mrs. Meade and her group began to wonder why they ever disliked her so before.

* * *

One of the happiest days of Scarlett's life was when she received an invitation to have tea with Aunt Pitty Pat. Scarlett had not spoken to that lovable child-like woman since Melly's funeral, a dark and grievous event. 

"Would you all like to go to Aunt Pitty Pat's and visit Beau? Scarlett asked Wade and Ella. They shrieked with glee and said yes. Scarlett tried to be firm and reprimand them that shouting is not allowed in the house, but her face broke into a grin in spite of her.

She checked the invitation. She only had an hour to get herself and her children ready. She hurriedly told Wade and Ella to put on their nicest clothes.

Scarlett flew up the stairs. She donned a pale lavender dress.

She dressed differently know that Rhett had gone. Her clothes were simpler in style and design, but the same high quality and elegance. She pulled her hair back in a loose bun. She had heard it was the new rage in Europe. A few pieces fell from her bun and framed her face. She dabbed on some perfume and was ready.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her body looked healthy and full. She had a beautiful hourglass figure, but her face was the part of her that had changed the most. Her eyes, once her best feature were tired and dead. They no longer sparkled perpetually with amusement or sparked with rage. The woman staring back at her in the mirror was solemn. Too solemn for the age she looked. She was twenty three and already aged, not physically but emotionally and mentally, beyond her years.

Rhett's departure had changed her for so many ways for the better but it was still not enough. Wade and Ella noticed it, as well as the rest of the town. She would sometimes get a faraway look in her eyes for several minutes at a time, only to have her eyes fill with tears. She would snap back to the present with a sigh and shudder, but then act like nothing happened.

Once their greatest enemies, the women of Atlanta took a special interest in Scarlett, becoming very protective of her. India once made the comment to several women wondering if Scarlett was becoming mad. They glowered in disapproval and turned their high nose to India.

There was still an aching emptiness in Scarlett. One that laughs or her children and new friends could not fill; an emptiness that only Rhett could fill.

Nighttime. Scarlett dreaded that time after she tucked her children into bed and kissed them goodnight. She had moved back into her old room that she used to share with Rhett. She tossed and turned every night. Nightmares would plague her. Nightmares filled with Bonnie, Rhett, and other demons from her past.

"Mamma?" Ella's hesitant voice broke Scarlett's reverie. Ella was standing in Scarlett's doorway in a pretty pink dress. She was holding a matching bow in her hand.

"Yes, Ella?" Scarlett responded. She patted her bed as a sign to come in and sit.

"Mamma, can you do my hair like yours?" Ella asked, once she was comfortably sitting on the bed. She has always thought her mother was the most beautiful lady in the world and she wanted to look grown up like her.

"Darling, you are too young to wear your hair like mine." Scarlett spoke gently, remembering when she was very young and wanted her hair put up like Ellen's. At Ella's crestfallen face, Scarlett came up with an idea. She took Ella's hand and led her to her vanity. She rang her bell. Mammy appeared almost instantly. "Mammy, please bring me two hot metal rods and something to hold them with." She instructed.

Ten minutes later, Ella was sitting in Scarlett's vanity chair with Scarlett holding a hot metal rod with a towel. "Hold still, darling." Scarlett cautioned. Scarlett skillfully wrapped pieces of Ella's hair around the rod. She continued to do that with the rest of Ella's hair until her entire head was covered in loose ringlets. Scarlett pulled some of them away from Ella's face and tied them back with the ribbon. "There." Scarlett said, giving the bow some final touches. "You look so pretty sweetie." Scarlett gave her a quick hug. Ella looked in awe at the mirror at the sophisticated little girl staring back at her.

"Good Lawd, Miz Scarlett!" Mammy's voice rang from downstairs. "You is due at Miz Pitty Pat's les den ten minutes."

Scarlett glanced at her timepiece. God's nightgown, she needed to get going!

* * *

Scarlett's carriage pulled up to Aunt Pitty Pat's house with a minute to spare. She and her troupe stood in front of the house. The children's anticipation was growing as Scarlett became more and more nervous. She knocked on the door. She quickly smoothed Wade's hair and adjusted Ella's wide pink sash. The door opened to reveal India's sallow face. Her contempt for Scarlett had not faded, but she was more careful to conceal it when she saw how the entire town was in love with her. "Come in." She stated coolly. "Aunt Piit Pat is feeling unwell this morning, but she may join us later if she is feeling up to it." Wade walked in on either side of Scarlett's s. Ella was fascinated as she noticed the difference of India's drab gray cotton dress to her Mamma's stunning lavender silk dress. "Beau is upstairs in his room. You may go up and play with him." India informed Ella and Wade disinterestedly. They looked at Scarlett. When she nodded, they scampered off to find their friend. 

"How are you India?" Scarlett asked, trying to make amends. India seemed taken aback by the genuine care and concern that flashed in Scarlett's eyes.

"I am doing as fine as can be." She replied stiffly. Scarlett nodded.

"That's good." She murmured. An awkward silence followed with Scarlett nervously twisting her wedding ring as India wishing Aunt Pitty Pat had never even invited them over if she was just going to feel ill. Scarlett sighed. "India, I just wanted to apologize for everything I have done to harm and dishonor your family in any way." India opened her mouth to speak but Scarlett raised her hand to silence her. "I was naïve, selfish, and greedy and I did not care who I would hurt. I believed that I was in love with Ashley when in reality I was in love with the idea of being in love with Ashley. I have caused you and your family so much pain, but I hope that one day you find it in your heart to forgive me." India could only sit in silence, stunned by Scarlett's heartfelt apology. Half of her wanted to forgive Scarlett and, hopefully, become friends. But the other half was filled with bruised pride and torn family honor that refused to bend.

"I appreciate you apology –" India was cut off by the sound of banging and tumbling and Ella's shrieking. Scarlett's face grew pale with horror and she ran upstairs. India could only trail silently behind her, wondering how a person could change so much.

* * *

Scarlett gasped when she reached Beau's room. The two boys were wrestling on the ground. Wade's eye was already starting to bruise and his lip was bleeding. Beau's nose was bleeding. Ella was shouting at them to stop and was crying. Scarlett recovered from shock first. She pulled Wade, who was repeatedly punching Beau in the face and stomach, off of Beau. "Wade Butler, what are you doing?" India watched, in shock, as Scarlett pulled out a crisp white handkerchief and pressed it to Wade's bleeding lip. "You know better not to get into a fight." Beau stood up defiantly while Wade glared in rage at him. Scarlett knew where he got his fierce eyes. "Wade, what happened?" Wade said nothing, his steely eight year old gaze fixed on Beau. Scarlett shot India a look of exasperation. _Is this woman a cow? Why isn't she doing anything? God's nightgown, and this woman said I don't know how to raise children for crying out loud!_ India cleared her throat. 

"Beau, what happened? How did this start?" Beau remained silent in his defiant stance, his mouth firmly closed. Scarlett sighed. She turned to the wailing Ella.

"Ella, may you please tell us what happened?" A flurry of incoherent word slew out of Ella's mouth as she flew into her mother's arms. Scarlett gently soothed her, methodically rubbing her back.

A tight knot of worry started to grow in the pit of India's stomach. She had a horrible feeling that she knew what had happened.

* * *

_Wade and Ella raced up the stairs, excited to see their friend again. Once they reached his room, they burst through the door. Beau sat on the floor playing with toy soldiers. _

"_Can we play?" Wade asked politely. Mamma always taught him to mind his manners, especially at a guest's house. _

"_Oh, please?" Ella chimed in. She was not fond of playing toy soldiers but there was no way she was going to be left out. _

"_Sure." Beau answered uncertainly. His Aunt India had told him things about his playmates' mother. He wasn't sure if his mamma would have let them be friends if she was still alive. The more he thought about what India said, the angrier he became. "Aunt India says that your mamma is filthy white trash and should be shunned from all Atlanta because of her wickedness. Beau blurted out unexpectedly. Ella's lip began to wobble she wasn't sure what it meant, she was only five, but by the strange fury in her brother's eyes, she knew it was bad. Wade took Beau by his collar. _

"_Take it back!" He shouted._

"_No!" Beau answered. Wade's fists flew. Beau's nose gave a sickening crunch. They tumbled on the ground, both fighting for their family's honor. _

* * *

"Ella, Ella, what happened?" Scarlett asked again, worry clouding her emerald eyes. 

Ella motioned to her mother. Scarlett knelt on the floor. Ella whispered in Scarlett's ear before bursting into another round of tears. All of this was too overwhelming for her.

Scarlett's eyes snapped with fury. She masked it well, for her children's sake. Her tongue had gotten her in a lot of trouble in the past. She at last knew how to curb it. Her smiled seemed forced as she told Wade and Ella to get in the carriage and to wait for her.

India dismissed Beau sharply, telling him to go in his father's room and sit there until she called him.

As soon as Beau left, Scarlett gave India a stiff nod and said, "Please express my sadness that we were not able to see Aunt Pitty Pat" and walked out of the room. India rushed after her, feeling a need to explain.

"Scarlett, wait," Scarlett turned, stopping just short of the door. "Please let me explain."

"Let you explain?" Scarlett echoed in disbelief. "What you told Melly's son was despicable. How could you something like that to a child? Wade and Ella have done nothing wrong, yet you tear their friendship with Beau apart. And as for me, I came over to apologize." She paused. "To, hopefully, become friends and yet you treat me in this manner." Scarlett spoke again, this time her voice was filled with weariness and loneliness. "I am trying, India, more than you are or had in the past, to make amends." India expected Scarlett to make some defiant remark and strut out of the house with her head held high. But she didn't. Scarlett turned and walked out of the door and into her carriage. Scarlett was desperately holding back a biting comment. Oh how she wished she could hurt India, just like she had hurt her.

* * *

The ride home was silent. The tension radiating from Scarlett caused Wade and Ella nervousness. They sat opposite of their mother staring at her, while Scarlett stared out the window. 

_I will not cry. I will not cry_. Scarlett reminded herself. _I don't care what they think of me. I don't care. It's not true. She was just being spiteful._ Unbidden, a single tear slipped from her right eye. What must her children think of her? Do they believe what Beau said. Do they even understand what that meant. Another tear fell. She dashed it away angrily with a pale knuckle. She had already cried too much. She had cried more that she had in the past few months that she had the rest of her life. She took a deep breath. "Wade, Ella, I would like to see each of you separately in the drawing room as soon as we return home."

Wade and Ella exchanged anxious glances.

Scarlett caught their look and reassured them. "Oh, no, you are not in trouble. I just want to talk to you about this afternoon." And so the ride continued, the only sound was that of the wheels and the horses' hooves on the pavement.

* * *

On reaching the house, Scarlett took Ella's hand and led her into the drawing room. Scarlett fingered Ella's curls a she spoke. "I apologize for you having to hear that." Scarlett spoke softly. She paused, "I love you so much. If somebody ever says something mean to you or about you I want you to tell me, okay?" 

"Okay, Mamma. I think you are perfect. I want to be just like you!" Scarlett smiled, touched by Ella's innocence of who Scarlett had been before. Ella continued, "I think Beau is a meanie and I don't think I want to play with him anymore." She declared, straightening her three year old spine. Scarlett gave her a hug.

"Can you send Wade in, please? Then go to the kitchen and ask Mammy to get lunch started." Ella gave her Mamma a quick kiss and scampered off.

Scarlett stared at her hands. Her calluses from working on Tara were finally gone, know her hands were soft and smooth and white, a lady's hand. Scarlett thought back on her life, and everything that had gone wrong. She still cringed when she remembered the time when she declared her love for Ashley. What a stupid girl she had been then. And Rhett, Scarlett blushed in embarrassment, Rhett had been there, to hear her declaration. Scarlett shook her head. She went from a willful love struck girl, to a depressed widow, to a bitter mother, to a mature adult, ready to take on the trials and problems that life held in stride. She was finally the lady that her mother always wanted her to be. Scarlett bitterly regretted what it took for her to become one. Her reflections were interrupted as she heard the door click softly shut.

She raised her head and a smile broke out on her face.

On seeing his mother's happy face, Wade's own somber one quickly faded into a grin of his own. Nobody could ever stay sad when his Mamma smiled. "Wade," Scarlett started, "I am so sorry you had to hear what Beau said about me. He is just a silly little boy. He didn't know what he was talking about."

"Oh, Mamma," Wade broke in, his thoughts turning sad again as he thousht about that morning. "I am sorry I couldn't fight for you. Uncle Rhett always said it was important to fight for your family's honor." His handsome face contorted, tears started to fall. Scarlett bit her tongue to hold back any biting words about Rhett being honorable. She quickly gathered Wade in her lap.

"Wade," She murmured, rubbing his back soothingly, "You are my best protector." As quickly as the tears started, they stopped. His Mamma thought the best protector, better than Uncle Rhett. His little chest puffed out with pride. Wade gave Scarlett a hug and strutted from the room.

Tears began to fall after Wade's departure. Ella and Wade had someone to comfort them from the harmful words. But who was to comfort her? Who was to comfort the victim of the hateful spiteful words? Oh, how Scarlett longed to be held in Rhett's strong firm embrace, his large hands running through her hair, telling her not to give that old hag a second thought. She even missed his impudent mocking grin that caused fire to rage within her.

"Chile? Miss Scarlett, I's got a letta fo' you." Mammy's loud voice rang through the house.

Scarlett raced from the room. Was it a letter from Tara? Is everything okay there? She had already given up on receiving a letter from Rhett. But that didn't stop her from writing letters to him. Each night, before bed, she would write him a letter, sometimes long, sometimes short, about anything. She never sent them of course, one, because she didn't know his address and two, because he would just laugh at her.

She grabbed the letter from Mammy's outstretched hand. She tore at the seal. Scarlett put her hand to her chest, her lungs constricting. It was about Rhett. She quickly scanned the letter. "Mammy," Scarlett croaked, "It is about Rhett."

"What's dis about Masta Butler?" Mammy pried. She had stopped calling Rhett Mister Rhett after he had gone and broken her little lamb's heart and soul. He deserved no such familiarity.

"He…he is apparently very ill and I am to report to the Jamieson Hospital tomorrow."

* * *

I am so sorry about the update delay. I need at least 10 constructive reviews to update. Maybe send two. One saying it was fab and another giving constructive criticism. Even if there are 10 new reviews don't let that stop you! Have a blast with it. I hope you all are enjoying reading this as I am writing it. Btw, Wade is eight and Ella is five. That is the way I want it to be. Scarlett was sixteen when she had Wade, so she is twenty four in my story. (I want to keep things young.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett stood outside the hospital doors. She had been standing there for ten minutes. She could not muster the courage to enter. What would Rhett's reaction be? Would he be happy to see her? Probably not. Would he just sneer and mock her? Most likely.

Scarlett lifted her head up proudly. She would not be weak. She was Scarlett O'Hara. She was not afraid if anything. She bravely pushed open the doors and walked in.

* * *

Rhett was in a strange state. He was wavering between consciousness and unconsciousness. He hated it. He hated not being in control of his mind and thoughts. They would wander or dwell on things he would rather not think about. The cause of his state was because of the drugs the doctors kept injecting in him.

He wondered if Scarlett had heard the news that he was in the hospital. He had stupidly told the doctor he was married and where he lived after the doctor had given him all sorts of shots. Would Scarlett come see him? Did he even care anymore? These were the questions that plagued Rhett's mind.

He had sworn Scarlett off, refusing to have anything to do with her for the past months. He had gone to Charlestown to stay with family. Their curious pester about Scarlett being white trash had not gone well. He had lasted about three days until he blew up in fury, defending Scarlett and his family.

Rhett shook his head. He was too damn sentimental. He could not get Scarlett out of his head. He thought being separated would make it easier for him, but it was harder. He wondered if she had been charmed by any of the men in town. Rhett felt his blood boil. If one man even glanced at her he would…he would…not care because he did not love her. He reminded himself dutifully.

Had she run off and left the children? Had she run off with the children? Rhett cursed again. This was extremely irritating. As soon as he was well again he would stop by the house and stay for a week or two.

The doctor had said at least two months of rest. It looked like he would be spending Christmas alone. No doubt Scarlett would be spending his money to buy herself presents.

Fog swirled and filled his mind. Those damn drugs. How many times does he have to be injected? He felt himself slowly slipping away.

The fog cleared for a moment. That voice. That voice, so beautiful, so enticing, it sounds so familiar. A woman entered the room with Rhett's doctor.

Rhett strained to make out the figure through blur. Was it Isabella? The whore he had been seeing ever since he left Atlanta and Scarlett."Isabella?" He asked hoarsely.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Butler," Rhett heard the doctor say, "He is probably delirious."

_Scarlett?_ Was Rhett's last thought as he faded into darkness.

* * *

Scarlett tried to blink back the flood of tears that had welled up in her eyes when she heard Rhett call for this woman, Isabella. They would not hold back. She sniffled and tears fell silently down her face. The doctor awkwardly handed her a handkerchief. Scarlett took it and nodded her thanks. Damn Rhett for putting her in this position. She tried to quiet her sobs. It would do her no good to make a fool of herself. Why did she even care? He had done it enough with that Belle Watling woman. Scarlett knew the answer even before she asked herself the question. Before, she had not realized her love for Rhett and she could have cared less what Rhett did. Now, her love for Rhett ran so deep it cut her to be reminded of his faithlessness. Anger started to boil in Scarlett. When Rhett woke up she would…she would…what could she do? Rhett would just laugh at her and remind her that way she acted with Ashley.

Scarlett jolted back into reality as the doctor coughed uncomfortably. Scarlett cleared her throat softly. "When should the drugs wear off of him?" The doctor, clearly glad to be back on safe ground rather than comforting a wife of a cheating husband.

"Ah, yes, well, we actually gave him a very strong dose in case you came to move him back home." Scarlett thought quickly. She had not thought of that, returning Rhett home to where he belonged. Where she wanted him to belong. It would be easier this way. By the time he woke up, he would be back in Atlanta, unable to protest or refuse her decision. It was perfect. She was staring intently as she thought about her plans that the doctor coughed uneasily again. Scarlett lowered the intensity of her gaze. Rhett had once told her that her eyes could easily become dueling pistols as her mind conjured up devilish schemes. She gave the doctor a becoming smile.

"Yes, yes, that would fit my plans perfectly. Please call a carriage and move him in it. Thank you so much for all you have done." Scarlett turned to leave, when a realization occurred. How was she supposed to pay him? She had only brought enough for the hotel and the ride back home. She inwardly groaned. She quickly plastered a smile on her face. "How much do I owe you?" The doctor, so relieved to have them leaving assured her that there would be no charge. Scarlett didn't insist.

* * *

Scarlett was so thankful that the travel home was uneventful. She actually enjoyed it because in order for Rhett to be supported she was "forced" to keep her arms around him. She leaned her head into his chest. If only he would let her do that when he was awake. She drew such strength from just holding him. She was more and more determined to convince Rhett to stay home after his bed rest was over, even if the reason was not for her, but for the children.

Scarlett opened the door of the carriage and stepped out. Mammy was already right there on the ground. When she had seen the carriage she flew out of the house in a flurry. Her little lamb was not due back in Atlanta for a couple of days. Something must be very wrong.

"Chile, whas wrong? Why you iz back dis soon?" Mammy asked, helping Scarlett from the carriage. She was surprised when she felt Scarlett's arms wrap around her and giving her a fierce hug. Mammy hugged her back just as hard. Mammy blinked away the tears. Scarlett had never given her a hug before. Mammy blessed the Lord, thankful for the change in Scarlett. As Scarlett stepped away and Mammy saw the tired circles under her eyes, Mammy felt a new wave of strong protectiveness.

"I've done it Mammy."

"Done what, honey?" Mammy asked, hoping she had done nothing rash like marrying another man like she had with Frank Kennedy.

"I've brought Rhett home." Mammy stared at her. She bustled to the carriage door and looked inside. Sure enough, there was Rhett. He looked to be passed out drunk. He looked rather sickly too.

"What iz wrong wit Masta Butler?"

"Hey, are you finished? I have places to be." The carriage driver leaned around the carriage, interrupting their conversation and spitting tobacco juice. It narrowly missed Scarlett's skirt.

"Now yu jus listen 'ere, ya–" Scarlett shook her head, cutting off Mammy's indignant outrage.

"Mammy, can you help me bring Rhett back inside the house?"

"Courze I cans, lamb. You jis get hiz bags ands I take him." They made an odd processional. Mammy carrying a man and Scarlett carrying his bags, they all trouped up the stairs. "Which room you want himz in, honey?" Mammy asked, huffing up the stairs. She was getting to old for this.

"Put him in our room. It's the nicest. I will clear some of my stuff and move back to my own room." Mammy nodded in understanding. Her lamb was always giving. Master Butler better be gracious.

Back in the kitchen, Scarlett was finally able to tell Mammy what happened. "He just got really sick. The doctor wasn't sure what it was. His symptoms include nausea, headaches, fever, coughing, and the chills."

"Dat man is da sickes man did I ever see. I betta go be ready for lats of nursing."

"Oh, no, Mammy, I couldn't ask you to do that. I was going to do the nursing."

"No. You iz not goin' to get sick too." Mammy and Scarlett glared at each other, neither blinking nor moving her gaze. Mammy averted her gaze. "Don't ya listen to dis ole black woman. Ya do whateva you want." At Mammy's self depreciating words Scarlett gave in.

"We will take shifts, agreed?" Mammy grinned. Her Child was putty in her hands.

"Now, where are Wade and Ella? I am sure they will be excited to learn Rhett is back."

"They iz at Miz Merriweathers' house. She invited dem over for lunch to help out while you iz gone. I go fetch 'em."

"No, it's alright. We will just let them stay there. I would rather not have them here when he wakes up. His reaction might not be, well, happy."

"You didna tell him you waz takin' him away?" Mammy shook her head in mock exasperation. Scarlett giggled. Mammy barely teased.

* * *

Rhett drowsily opened his eyes. He looked around the room disoriented. Where was he? The room finally stopped spinning and he nearly passed out with shock. He was in his old room. "Scarlett!" He shouted as loud as he could. The door opened right away. The sight took his breath away. Scarlett was wearing a green silk dress, no corset or big ruffles. The dress accented her abdomen and her lean legs. Even without a corset she had a tiny waist. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun. She wore no rouge or any other face paint. Rhett sighed quietly. He had not seen Scarlett for too long.

"You called Rhett?" Scarlett trembled as Rhett's name rolled off her tongue. She was scared for his reaction.

"What the hell did you do?" The question passed through Scarlett's mind.

"Please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Curse. I don't need Wade or Ella hearing those vile words before they have to."

"Oh, so now you care about them?"

"You were sick." Scarlett said, choosing to ignore his comment.

"What?" Scarlett hid a grin at Rhett's irritated look. She liked having the upper hand.

"Rhett, try to follow what I am saying. The doctor said that you would have to have bed rest for at least two months. I highly doubt you wanted to stay in that hospital." Rhett bristled, hating not to have the upper hand. This was her element, not his. She held all the cards. A tiny part of Rhett's heart was touched by Scarlett's generosity to take care of him.

"Thank you." Rhett murmured. Scarlett blushed furiously at Rhett's quiet word of praise. "Where are the children?"

"Oh, they are at Mrs. Merriweather's home."

"You gave Wade and Ella away?" Rhett's voice rose. Scarlett was horrified beyond belief. He actually believed that she would give her own children away. Was he insane?

"No, Rhett. They are just over there for the afternoon. She is just helping out. I wasn't supposed to return for a couple of days." There was an awkward pause. "I was actually hoping you weren't going to wake up yet. I haven't finished clearing out my clothes." With those words spoken she turned and opened the closet.

Rhett soon found that he enjoyed watching Scarlett. He kept his eyes half lidded to pretend he was asleep. Scarlett would pick out outfits, hold them up to herself and glance in the mirror. She would then pass it off to Mammy. Rhett did not see any of Scarlett's old dresses in her pile. The new outfits were simply…Rhett could not find the right word. If she was wearing them for another man, Rhett would find him and kill him. He imagined Scarlett in them. He must have let out a groan because Scarlett sent Mammy to her old room to put the clothes away and she came over to his bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over him. She placed a hand on his forehead to check for a fever.

She smelled heavenly. It was nothing like those over powering perfumes that she had insisted to wear before because all the rich women wore. It was a combination of roses and violets. Her soft cool head stroked his forehead and cheeks. "You do feel a little warm." Rhett knew it wasn't from a fever. Then it came, a wave of nausea.

Scarlett saw him convulsive. She helped him to the bowl she had set on the floor.

Rhett was disgusted at himself. Vomiting like a fool in front of Scarlett. Damn, how humiliating. She will never let him forget this. He hated not being in control of the situation, of being weak.

At first Scarlett felt queasy as she saw Rhett retch. She focused on his hair, his gorgeous black shaggy mane. She stoked it gently and whispered softly in his ear. She hoped he wouldn't think her too forward by doing this.

Once Rhett had made it back to bed, Scarlett handed him a glass of water to wash the bitter bile taste away. "I am going to make you some soup. Ring this bell if you need anything," Scarlett kissed his forehead as she would do for a sick child.

* * *

By the time Scarlett had heated the chicken soup and brought it upstairs, Rhett was already asleep. Scarlett went into her old room and lay on her bed, already exhausted. She promised herself that she would only close her eyes for a minute.

An hour later when Mammy came up to check on Scarlett she smiled when she saw her lying on top of the covers dressed. Mammy dressed Scarlett in her nightclothes and tucked her in. She stroked Scarlett's hair and shut the blinds. She quietly shut the door.

* * *

Mrs. Meriwether brought Wade and Ella home soon after Scarlett fell asleep. Mammy opened the door. Before she let them enter she warned them. "You betta be quiet as mice. You mamma and Uncle Rhett iz here and dey iz asleeping." Their faces lit up. Their mamma was home! She had only been gone a day and they had missed her so much. They were so glad Rhett was home. Maybe now their mamma won't cry at night anymore. Before they went to their rooms to play, they turned to Mrs. Meriwether and thanked her for having them at her home. Ella gave a pretty curtsy and Wade gave a bow and turned and left. Mrs. Meriwether stepped in the house.

"I don't mean to pry, but did you say that Rhett is back?" When Mammy nodded, Mrs. Meriwether clucked disapprovingly. "And after he abandoned her after Melly's death. Scarlett is just a darling to let him come back to her." Mammy nodded in agreement.

"I don' wanta say nothin' but I think that Masta Butler treated my chile like trash and I is goin' to make sho' her heart don' get broken again." Mrs. Meriwether nodded in agreement.

"The Ladies Society and I will keep an eye on her. She is just so dear to us. If he says or does anything we will act!" Mrs. Meriwether's voiced rose with assuredly. Scarlett had helped them become more independent and for that they were eternally grateful. The past had faded into nothing. Scarlett realized at one point that she was not pretending to be who she was, but she truly was that person. She had made her confession to the Society and they welcomed her with open arms. They had really missed young company since Melly died and since India was just plain disagreeable.

* * *

Wade and Ella were walking past Rhett's room when Wade stopped in front of the door.

"Wade, what are you doing?" Ella asked, pulling on his arm to get him to move from the door. "Mammy said to be quiet and to not wake them up." Wade yanked his arm from her.

"She never said we couldn't go into his room. I just want to see if he is awake." Wade opened the door. Ella followed him quietly inside the room.

Rhett turned his head when he heard the door creak open. He saw Wade and Ella creep in. He sat up. "Hello children." He said, startling them. "I hope you have been well."

"I am sorry, sir," Wade apologized sheepishly, "We meant no disrespect. We just wanted to see you." Rhett smiled and beckoned them over. It was nice to be missed. Wade and Ella settled themselves comfortably on his bed.

"We missed you so much!" Ella piped up. Rhett grinned down at her.

"But I am sure your mother was able to survive."

"Oh, no sir," Wade answered, his eight year old eyes turning downcast. "She was very sad."

"Maybe, now that you're here she won't cry anymore." Ella stated happily. Rhett's eyes flickered. Scarlett had cried? He had only seen Scarlett cry once, an event he never wanted to repeat. She had looked so lost, so innocent, so alone. It had taken all of Rhett's self control not to take her up in his arms and comfort her, to kiss all her tears away. And now, Ella made it seem like Scarlett cried all the time.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I am soo soo sorry for not updating in such a long time. I will probably not be updating for awhile because I am working on a story called She Will be Loved. I hope all of my readers will come check that story out. I am sorry about this one; I jsut haven't been inspired to continue it right now. Maybe after this current story. Thanks! **

** e.e.**


End file.
